Manhattan
by RumBelleDearie
Summary: "And if anything should happen to Belle while I'm gone, I'll kill all of you." Emma owes Gold a favor . Emma, Henry, and Mr. Gold set out to find Bae. Rated T because I don't know if i can contain my language:)
1. A Favor

**A/N In attempt to survive the next three weeks without a new episode of Once Upon a Time, I am going to try to write my own version of what i think will happen in the next episodes. I will try to update every day. Sadly, I own nothing. If did, this show would play continuously and Cora would have been killed off in the first episode that she appeared. As you can tell, Cora is my least favorite character, especially after tonight, I mean seriously, wtf was that kiss with Rumpelstiltskin?! I guess i am biased though, i am a huge fan of Rumbelle:)**

"And if anything should happen to Belle while I'm gone, I'll kill all of you."

This certainly was an eventful night.

"I wanna come with," Henry stated.

"Absolutely not! I have no idea who this guy is, what he is capable of. You are going to stay here with your grandparents," Emma said.

"Please! I've only been out of Storybrooke once! And I promise to be good. I won't run off to anywhere or anything like that."

"I don't know kid…. I'll think about it."

"Well, we don't have forever dearie!" Gold snapped, "We are leaving in the morning which is approximately four hours from now so I suggest you decide quickly."

Snow pulled Emma off to the side. "Emma, if Henry is with you, it gives Gold less of a reason to harm him if something happens to Belle," she whispered almost inaudible.

Emma paused for a moment to think over the situation. With a million thoughts rushing through her head after the events that had occurred earlier that night and just minutes before, her mind was little jumbled at the moment.

"Alright," she said finally, "Henry, go get your book-bag and pack some clothes and a toothbrush."

"Yes!" Henry said in victory as he ran upstairs to his room.

"Where exactly are we going Gold?" Emma asked.

"Somewhere along the west coast. Manhattan."

"Great…" Emma sighed.

"Problem, dearie?" Gold questioned.

"Let's just say that I haven't had the best of experiences in New York."

"I thought Henry found you in Boston."

"At that time I was living in Boston. I've been over the place."

"Ah. I see. Well, good experiences or no good experiences, we're leaving at 6:00am. Meet me at the town line. We will take my car," Gold said before turning for the door and leaving.

Emma looked at her parents before heading to her room to pack. Mary-Margaret and David looked at their daughter with an uncanny amount of sympathy.

Dealing with Rumpelstiltskin has become a task this family has been burdened with far too often.

**A/N Thanks for reading. I know it was short. Reviews are encouraged and in fact welcomed:)**


	2. And So It Begins

At 6:00am sharp, Mr. Gold's car was spotted rolling down the road to Storybrooke's infamous town line. Emma and Henry were sitting the back of their car, with David in the driver's seat and Mary-Margaret in the passenger seat. At the sight of Gold's car approaching them, all four exited the car to say their goodbyes.

"Be careful," Snow told her daughter as she hugged her. When Snow released her, Emma nodded her head in assurance.

"You'll look after my horse, right?" Henry asked his grandfather.

David smiled. Only Henry would be more worried about his horse at a time like this. "Of course buddy."

"What horse is this?" Emma asked as she hugged her father goodbye.

"Hadn't I mentioned that?" David asked nervously.

Both Mary-Margaret and Emma shook their heads.

"Oh well, um, he has a horse."

"Yea, a horse that I can't ride." Henry added, slightly disappointed.

Emma sent a questioning glance towards her father.

"I'll explain some other time. Be safe you guys."

Mr. Gold watched this entire scene fold out through the windshield of his car. Oh how he missed being hugged by his child. Bae was just one of the many things that was on his mind at the moment, Belle being one of them. His beautiful Belle, confused and scared of the man that she saw use magic. Magic being something that she could not possibly wrap her mind around. The purple glow that she saw being produced from his hand astounded her. And when he tried to convince her that their cup was enchanted, that it would regain her memories, she freaked out. Her little outburst at the hospital that destroyed their precious chipped cup. She, of course, was the only one who could have gotten away with that alive, she was the only other person in the universe who had a right to handle that cup. Everything was so close to being perfect. But Hooke ruined that, and for that, he would pay gravely.

Emma and Henry placed their things in the back of Mr. Gold's Cadillac. Emma then sat herself in the front seat, Henry in the back.

"I am not entirely sure that I will retain my memories after crossing the town line," Gold informed them. "If I should, by chance, lose my memories; do not let me try to go back to my shop. Force me to go with you. If Cora were to find out about this weakness, we all will be doomed to live out the hell that she will set free and I would unable to do a thing to stop her simply because I would not remember that I could. Do you understand how important this is?"

Emma nodded.

"Good. Now let's get on with this, shall we?" Gold shifted the gear into drive and slowly maneuvered the car over the town line. A thin film of purple magic engulfed him as exited the town. The car slowed to a stop a few feet in front of the line.

"Gold?" Emma questioned, "What's your name?"

Mr. Gold swallowed. "Rumpelstiltskin. I'm fine. Let's continue."

And so their journey began.

**A/N Thanks for reading:) Feel free to make suggestions.**


	3. Are We There Yet?

**A/N This one is rather long compared to the last two.**  
**8888theirLittleSunshine8888 -i totally understand! i was screaming in a pillow for a good ten minutes after last night's episode.**  
**sudoku- i tried to get that little tid-bit in this chapter for you:)**  
**Thanks to all that reviewed:)**

The first four hours of the trip went fast enough. Because of the lack of sleep they had they night before, Henry and Emma spent most of that time napping or dozing off. Of course, when Henry felt like he had enough rest, that's when the fun started.

"Emma, have you read this story?" Henry asked enthusiastically, trying to show his mom one of his books of fairytales. This one was a book of Grimm's Complete Fairy Tales. He left the book about Storybrooke's residents at home with his grandma so that she could use it to possibly help Belle.

Emma turned as best as she could with a seatbelt on. "What story, kid?" She asked groggily.

"This one," he said pointing to the title of the story, "_Snow-White and Rose-Red_. Did grandma say anything about having a sister?"

"I don't think so kid."

Henry laughed. "In this story, it says Grandpa was a bear that was cursed by a dwarf to wonder around the forest alone. He was the king's son and the dwarf had stolen his dearest treasures. It says that Snow and the Prince got married and look!" he laughed, "It says they had a daughter named Emma!"

"What? Are you serious? Let me look at that," she said reaching for the book.

Henry's laughter rose. "Just kidding. It just says that they had children. I just wanted to see how much I could freak you out."

Emma stuck her tongue out at her son in good humor. Gold scoffed at Henry's previous comment.

When Henry noticed that Gold had become part of the conversation, he thought he would put it to use.

"Hey Mr. Gold, do you want to hear your story?"

"Enlighten me Henry."

"It says that there was once a miller's daughter and she was beautiful. One day her father crossed paths with the King and said that his daughter could spin straw into gold and the King liked this so he demanded that she come stay at the castle. She was locked in a room with a spinning wheel and some straw. The king had said that if she did not spin the straw into gold by morning, she would die. She started to cry and a little man appeared. He told her that if she gave him her necklace, he would spin the straw into gold for her. And he did. Then the next day she told him she would give him he ring. On the third day, she ran out of items to give the small man. He told her that she must give him her first born child-"

"Wait. I'm curious. How many times did you actually do that?" Emma interrupted.

"A lot actually. But it's not as bad as it seems. On most accounts, money or some other luxury seemed more important to those people than their child. I figured that if money was so much more important to those people than their child, then they didn't even deserve that child. I always made sure that the child was placed in a home with parents that would love them and see that they grew up right."

"So you were like a mid-evil social worker?"

"I suppose so."

"Ahem. Can I finish? So the girl agreed and the next morning, when the king had seen all the gold that she had spun, he asked to marry her. A year later she had a baby and the small man came to collect. The new Queen begged him not to take her child so he gave her three days to guess his name. She guessed names but they were all wrong. On the third night, she sat beside the fire and saw a small man dance around it and declared that his name was Rumpelstiltskin. The small man came back the next day she told him a few false names and then his real one. He was so angered that she had got it right, he stomped his right foot into the ground so that the ground was up to his knee and he split his left foot in two with his hands."

"Aw, poor little imp man threw a temper tantrum," Emma teased. Both Emma and Henry laughed.

"THAT I assure you never happened. Out of curiosity Henry, what were some of the names that she guessed?"

"Um, let's see," Henry said while he flipped through the pages, "Caspar, Melchior, Balthazar, Roast-Ribs, Sheepshanks, Spindleshanks, Jack, and Harry."

Gold smirked. "Interesting," he said.

"Um, Gold, you just missed our exit."

Gold huffed and Emma waited for the GPS to recalculate.

* * *

Mary-Margaret made her way to Belle's room at the hospital. It was only a quarter past eight and Belle was still asleep. She sat down in the chair that was across the room from Belle's bed. After about ten minutes, Belle began to stir and then slowly wake.

"Oh. Good," Belle said when she opened her eyes and noticed Mary-Margaret, "I thought you were that man again."

Mary-Margaret smiled. "I'm Mary-Margaret, although most know me now as Snow White."

Belle frowned. "Oh no, not you too. You're going to try to tell me that we're all from another land with magic and somehow made it here because of some sort of curse."

"Sorry," she shrugged, "but it's true. You're not crazy. I know that before Jefferson found you, you we're in the asylum. Courtesy of my wicked step-mother," she shuddered.

"Ugh!" Belle breathed, "What the hell is all this?"

"I know this is a lot to take it at the moment, but that man that was with you earlier cares about you. And that's saying a lot considering his reputation. Everything that he was trying to tell you is true. Granted he may have come on a little strong considering you just woke up with amnesia from hell, but he is probably just scared out of his mind."

"When I first woke up, he kissed me."

Mary-Margaret laughed. "True love's kiss. He was trying to break your curse. If my husband was in this situation, I would have tried the same thing."

* * *

"I'm hungry."

"We'll stop somewhere soon kid. Ever been to a fast food restaurant, Gold?"

"Well, considering that I have never been outside of Storybrooke and Storybrooke doesn't have a Mcdonald's or a Wendy's, I would say no Miss Swan."

"Well then you're in for a treat."

They took the next exit and arrived at an area with numerous restaurants to choose from.

"Take your pick Henry."

"Wendy's please," Henry smiled.

"The one with the girl in the red hair," Emma pointed out for Gold.

The restaurant was relatively empty for it being lunch hour. They all ordered their food. Henry got fries and a cheeseburger. Gold got the same considering that he was unfamiliar with most of the other choices on the menu. Emma got a frosty, fries, and some chicken nuggets. They all sat down at a table that was set for four people.

"What in god's name are you doing Miss Swan?" Gold asked when he noticed that she was dipping her fries into her chocolate frosty.

"Fries and ice cream are one of the Seven Wonders of the World," Emma replied simply.

"It looks rather disgusting."

They finished their meal and continued their journey to god knows where.

A few hours on the road and Henry had a sly grin on his face.

"Are we there yet?"

"Oh for the love of gods."

Emma just laughed.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think:)**


	4. Subway

**A/N I should be doing homework right now, but alas, I could not contain my excitement about this scene:)**

They eventually reached the city and Emma insisted that it would be easier if they left the car in a parking garage and went about the city by subway or cab.

"Trust me, driving is a bitch in the city," Emma stated, "Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Not the foggiest," he answered.

"Okay, well, do you know anything else about this guy?"

Gold stayed silent.

"This is gonna be a long day," Henry muttered.

* * *

Mary-Margaret continued to make her daily visit with Belle, well, Rose; the name that she insisted was hers.

"So this , what is our relationship again?"

Mary-Margaret reached into her bag and pulled out Henry's book of fairytales. She flipped through the pages until she found Belle's story.

"Here. It's my grandson's book. It has the story of every person who lives here. Well, most of everybody."

"Grandson? But, you're like thirty years old, how is that possible?"

Mary-Margaret just smirked. "Age is something that has become quite complicated in my family."

"Ah," Rose said as it dawned on her, "right. The 'curse'," she said, using her fingers as quotation marks.

"Uh-huh. Read your story, it may help you remember part of who you were; part of who you are."

* * *

"What's the matter Gold? Is Rumpelstiltskin afwaid of the big bad twain?"

The subway system seemed to be an anomaly to the older man.

"Miss Swan, I may not have magic at the moment, but this cane has proven to cause great bodily damage," Gold growled.

The train screeched forward as it stopped to allow a set of passengers on and off. An oncoming passenger bumped into Emma, causing her to drop her bag.

"Oh geez. Sorry, here let me help," the man said as he attempted to pick up her bag.

"No, I got it, it's fine," Emma said while she picked up her bag. When she looked up, who she saw was not what she expected. "Oh you have got to be kidding me…."she groaned.

"Emma?" he asked amazed. Looking past Emma, Neal saw someone he also didn't expect to see. "Papa?"

"_Papa?_" she asked incredulously. Emma covered Henry's hears before uttering her next phrase: "Fuck my life"

"You _know_ Rumpelstiltskin's son?" Henry asked.

Neal took one look at Henry and was stunned. He looked into the boy's eyes and saw his eyes staring back at him.

"Emma, how old is he?"

"I'm eleven. Why?" Henry asked confused.

"Okay….can we avoid reunion-from-hell in a not so confined space?" Emma turned to get Gold's attention, who was still oblivious to everything that was going on at the moment. He was more focused on not falling over on the train. "We're getting off the next stop."

"Why? Who's this?" Gold asked, indicating Neal.

"Oh trust me, you know who it is."

Gold looked at the man in front of him and his eyes widened as he too saw his eye's staring back at him.

"Baelfire?"

**A/N Thanks to all the lovely dearies who left reviews. I'll update again tomorrow or, who knows, maybe later tonight:)**


	5. Lineage

**A/N It kind of sucks...but it is what it is...**

"Okay, we need to get off here. Now,"

"My apartment is not too far from here."

* * *

They closed the door behind them and all hell broke loose.

"Okay, so what the hell is going on here?"

"Miss Swan, before we start this argument, which I'm sure we're all just so excited for, can I hug my boy?" Gold all but growled.

Neal grinned and hugged his father. "I've missed you so much papa."

"I am so sorry Bae. But hey! Look at you, you're all grown up. You're not fourteen anymore," Gold laughed as he took in his son.

"I want to punch you in the face so bad right now," Emma steamed.

"Look Emma, we need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about Neal! You framed me and then left me with nothing but that yellow bug!"

"I gave August fifteen grand to give to you!"

"August? He was a part of this? Damn him…you can't just give money to a stranger and expect him to do what you want with it!"

"I hate that puppet," Gold muttered.

"He said he was there to help you! That I being around you only hurt you because you needed to 'fulfill your destiny'"

"And you just believed a guy off the street?"

"He showed me magic Emma! He showed me things from my world! Of course I believed him!"

"Why couldn't you have just told me all of this?"

"Would you have believed me?"

"Maybe….." Henry scoffed at this.

"Yea right! You didn't believe me until I was almost dead!" Henry interjected.

"And when were you planning on telling me about him?" Neal questioned.

"Never."

"Or him about me?"

"Never," she repeated.

"Emma, you said he was dead," Henry said hurt as he finally caught on.

"You told him I was dead?"

"To me, you were dead!"

Henry, being an eleven year old boy, quickly got over Emma's lie and thought about his lineage. "I have the coolest grandparents ever," he laughed after thinking about it.

"Wait, who are your parents?" Neal asked Emma.

Emma sighed, "Snow White and Prince Charming."

Neal laughed at his son, "Of course. Every kid's dream right? Rumpelstiltskin, Snow White, and Prince Charming as grandparents…."

Emma had to smile at that, "Only Henry.." she mumbled looking at Henry, "Well, I just wanted to let you know that being pregnant in prison was such a delight….." Emma said, snapping back.

You can imagine how the rest of that evening played out.

**A/N Thanks for reading. I really have been enjoying the views. I'm sorry this chapter was so crappy. When i have a scene in my head, i either have to have it written down immediately (which usually results in a rushed story) or i am unable to express the scene in words and my brain is the only thing that is comprehending it. i need to work on translating my brain language to English:) **


	6. Gameshow

**A/N Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it:)**  
**A big, giant, humungous thank you to all that reviewed. It really means a lot to know what you guys think:)**

For the remainder of the evening, Henry and Gold just sort of sat in Neal's apartment listening to Neal and Emma bicker.

"I am this close to slamming my head against that brick wall out there," Gold said, staring out the window that was across the room.

"Can I come too?" Henry asked.

Gold thought about this for a moment. "Sure," he finally said, "I'd imagine death by brick wall is much faster than this form of torture."

"If we left, do you think they would notice?"

"It's worth a try."

They slowly rose from the couch and attempted to make their way to the door without being noticed. Henry had his hand on the door knob and was beginning to open the door with when Emma saw the light that was let in from the corner of her eye.

"Henry!" Emma yelled.

"Damn," Gold said under his breath.

Henry looked up at Gold, "So close."

"Are you two done yet? Because I would like to go back to Storybrooke sometime within the next, I don't know, year," Gold complained.

"Storybrooke?" Neal questioned, laughing, "who came up with that original name?"

Gold shrugged. "I honestly have no clue. It may have been Regina, or the curse may have thought of the name itself. All I know is I can you use magic there and I am absolutely tired of subways, rude drivers, and car rides lasting longer than ten minutes."

At the mention of magic, Neal's face lowered. "Magic. I see that still means a lot to you," He said sadly.

"Actually, if we ever make back to our old world, I'm giving it up," Gold said with a small smile.

"What? But how? I thought there wasn't a way without you dying."

"True love's kiss can break any curse," Gold stated plainly.

Neal looked both amazed and confused.

Henry broke out in a grin, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to play 'Guess That Fairytale'," he said in his best announcer voice.

Emma rolled her eyes at her son, amused with his little performance.

"Here are your clues: A beast in a castle, a beautiful caretaker taken prisoner, and a chipped cup," Henry said, continuing with his little game show charade.

Gold winced at the sound of his precious chipped cup, "_Was_ a chipped cup. Now it's shattered," he said sadly.

"Beauty and the Beast," Neal laughed lightly, "And you're gonna tell me that her name is Belle too right?"

"Actually, yes."

"Ding ding ding! We have an answer! For answering correctly, you have won, drum roll please, a trip to Storybrooke, Maine!"

Neal smiled at his son and then looked at Emma.

"Hey, don't look me. He didn't get the 'ornery-as-hell' gene from me."

**A/N Thank you oh so very much for reading:)**  
**Reviews are welcome:)**


	7. Nostos

**A/N This one is longer, 880 words**  
**Thanks to all who reviewed, your support is appreciated.**

When Belle read the stories from Henry's book, they seemed familiar in a way; not quite memories, but something that she felt was a part of her in some shape or form. Belle knew that there were things that she should but couldn't remember, and although there was no sign of them ever being gone, there were holes in her subconscious where there shouldn't have been.

Belle had been released from the hospital after she was deemed well enough to take care of herself. There really wasn't anything wrong with her, Gold had healed her bullet wound, but her "amnesia" was something that they had to deal with. Mary-Margaret and Ruby made sure that Belle understood everything that was going on, and although she fully believe it all, it was necessary so that when someone spoke of their old world, it wasn't a foreign concept to her.

Belle (or rather Rose) was still amazed that was the town librarian. That was one thing that she did remember, her love of books. Ruby had told her that Mr. Gold was the one who gave Rose the key to the library and they gave Rose more of a reason to trust him. The subject of her relationship with Mr. Gold was still a touchy topic for her. She had mixed feelings for the man that she encountered at the town line and at the hospital. From the stories she read and the way he treated her, she knew he loved her and she actually felt almost guilty from the look on his face after she shattered the cup. From the stories, she learned of the cup's significance and that made the look of hurt on Gold's face much more understandable. It was just a cup, right?

Rose was upstairs in her apartment when Ruby wildly knocked on the front door of the library. When that didn't get Rose's attention, she began throwing small stones that she found on the sidewalk at Rose's upstairs' window.

Rose heard the clattering on the glass and saw Ruby out front. She had just recently woken up and was still dressed in her pajamas. She slid on her slippers and made her way downstairs to meet Ruby at the front door.

"I have an idea!" Ruby exclaimed when Rose opened the door, "Did any of the stories that you read say anything about Lake Nostos?"

"Not that I remember. I only read the stories that I was in. I figured I would stay out of other people's business," Rose said as she ushered Ruby inside.

"Well, back home there was a legend that said the water had magical properties; that it could return what once was lost," Ruby informed.

"And this lake, it's in Storybrooke?"

"It's not really a lake anymore, just a watering well, but it should still work! I'm pretty sure Gold used that well to bring back magic."

"And where is this well?"

Ruby smiled, "Come on! It's a twenty minute walk from here!" she said as she attempted to drag Rose out of the library.

"Ruby!" Rose laughed, "I'm still in my pajamas, I can't go out like this!"

"Well hurry up and get dressed then. I miss the other you!"

* * *

Henry and Emma were in the back seat of Gold's car, soundly sleeping. Emma was on the right side of the bench seat with Henry's head on her lap. Her head was leaning against the plastic panel of the car door.

Neal and Gold were in the front, Gold driving.

"So Henry….he's a handful."

Gold laughed lightly, "He's a clever lad. He was actually the one who found Emma and brought her to Storybrooke."

"Found? What do you mean?"

"Henry was adopted by Regina Mills or "the Evil Queen" when he was a few months old."

"So he hasn't been with Emma this entire time?" Neal asked. Gold shook his head. "Right…I guess it makes sense, eighteen and pregnant in prison," he concluded solemnly. "So can you explain to everything that is going on, the Dark Curse and this town?"

His father nodded. He explained to Bae that he created the curse to go to a world without magic so that he could find him and that he wasn't the one to cast the curse because it required a sacrifice of the thing that you loved most and at the time, he didn't have anything or anyone. He explained how Regina wanted the curse to ruin her step-daughter's happy ending. How Emma was the savior because she and August had made it to this world before the curse was enacted. How she was destined to break the curse. Everything.

"All this, just to find me?" Neal inquired.

"I would rip through time and space to get to you son."

* * *

"How much farther is it?" Rose half whined.

"Not far, I can see it from here. Look!" Ruby said, pointing to the well.

"This had better work."

"Fingers crossed."

They approached the well and spun the handle until the bucket that hung from the rope was submerged in the water and then reeled it back up. Rose cupped her hands together so that they formed a pseudo-bowl and dipped them in the water. She brought her hands to her lips.

"Here goes nothing."

**A/N Cliff hanger muahahaha**  
**sorry, i just needed somewhere to leave off and that seemed like a perfect opportunity:)**  
**Reviews are welcomed:)**  
**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Normal Circumstances

**A/N Here's the next chapter:) Sadly, i do not know how much i will be able to update now. I was in a car accident on the way home from school today and my laptop took a spill. I may be able to get it fixed when my mom gets home, but i dont know. Hopefully i get it to work soon because i need it for school! All my files that i need for my classes were on it and going through IB without a computer may get a little tricky. I am currently updating on my mom's computer although it may not always be available for use. Then again, my mom might be able to fix my computer and all will be fine. Welp, i hope you like this chapter:) Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed.**

Belle's mind went fuzzy for a few seconds. Memories were re-engraving themselves into her subconscious. She wobbled slightly but quickly caught her balance after she could see straight again.

"Whoa, Belle, are you okay?" Ruby asked concerned.

"Yeah. I think so," Belle said.

"Hey! You're Belle again!" she said excitedly.

"And you're still Ruby!" Belle teased.

Ruby laughed, "Very funny. You had all of us scared for a while, especially Mr. Gold."

Belle's eyes widened. "Where's Rumpelstiltskin?"

"He left town to find his son. He took Emma and Henry with him. They should be back sometime tonight, Emma called and said that they were on their way home."

"He found him?" Belle asked smiling.

"I guess so. Why else would they come back so soon?"

"This is so wonderful! He's been looking for him for so long."

"Come on! Let's go get some breakfast!" Ruby said as she started a light trot back into town.

"Slow down Ruby! I'm don't have wolf speed!" Belle laughed.

* * *

"How much longer?" Henry complained.

Henry had become increasingly restless with every minute that he was in a car. There was nothing to do but sleep or read and reading while in motion sometimes made him feel sick.

"We just hit Maine's border an hour ago. We should be there in about an hour or two," Emma said.

"I don't see this Storybrooke on the map," Neal said while analyzing the road map.

"And it shouldn't be. It's not meant for anyone from this world to find, well aside from Emma and August I suppose, " Gold informed.

"I didn't find Storybrooke, Storybrooke found me, or more like I was forcefully dragged there with the threat that I would be accused of kidnapping if I didn't comply," she said playfully poking Henry's side causing him to laugh.

"It all turned out the way it should have. You broke the curse and people stopped thinking I was crazy, that's all I cared about," Henry said.

"I never thought you were crazy, just a very imaginative kid. I mean, come on, it seemed a little far fetched at the time. Learning that your parents were really fairytale characters or actually people that the fairytales were based off of."

"I'm not complaining, have you met my parents? I have the coolest family ever!"

"Why are you so abnormally excited about this?" Emma laughed.

"I'm eleven. It's every kid's dream to jump into their favorite book and become a part of the story. Now I have my own story that is a part of my favorite stories," Henry grinned.

"That you do lad, that you do," Gold added.

"Who wrote this book you talk about anyways?" Neal asked.

"I'm not sure. Grandma gave it to me a little over a year ago. My guess would be August or it was made as part of the curse," Henry said.

At the mention of the curse, they all switched their gaze to Gold.

"Don't look at me. I didn't write that thing, I don't even remember making that part of the curse."

"Are curses capable of making something like this by itself?" Neal asked.

"Not under normal circumstances, but the Dark Curse was anything but normal so it may have been possible."

"I would hope it was the curse," Emma stated, "because if it wasn't, then every single one of you has been awkwardly stalked for a good portion of your lives."

* * *

"Okay, bye! See you in a few minutes!" Mary-Margaret said as she hung up the phone with her daughter. "That was Emma, they're about ten minutes out of town."

"Belle, does Gold know that you have your memories back."

Belle shook her head and then smiled. "We can have some fun with this," she laughed.

The three of them waited at Grannies until they saw Gold's Cadillac pass by the front window. Ruby, Mary-Margaret, and Belle left the diner and headed towards Gold's Pawn Shop. When they arrived, everyone was already unloaded from the car.

Mary-Margaret hugged her daughter and grandson. While Henry was getting his bag from the back of the car, Mary-Margaret noticed the striking resemblance between the man she thought to be Mr. Gold's son and Henry.

"Emma," she began, but was quickly cut off

"I'll explain later," Emma interrupted when she read her mothers facial expression.

"When were you released from the hospital?" Gold asked the woman who he believed did not remember him.

"A few days ago," she said almost shyly, "they deemed me fit to leave I suppose."

"Ah I see. I want to apologize. I really shouldn't have pressured you to remember the way I did. I will find a way for you to remember me, but I will let you go at your own pace," he said.

"Well waking up to a strange man kissing you is not one of the best awakenings I have experienced."

"I really am sorry. And you must think me a madman for saying things like magic exists, but I promise it does. That's what I was trying to do, use magic. True love's kiss can break any curse, although I should have known that since you don't remember me, you wouldn't love me," he said sadly.

"I've had some things explained to me, and I guess you can't all be crazy," she said slightly smiling.

He smiled in return.

"So how is Baelfire?"

"It actually wasn't very hard to find him, Emma ran into him on the subwa- wait a minute. How do you know that name?" He asked grinning.

She giggled. "I just wanted to see how long I could keep you thinking I had no idea who you were. I got my memories back earlier this morning," she said smiling.

In a flash, he pulled her into his arms.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was?" He said with a relieving sigh. He released her slightly and their faces we're milimeters away from each others.  
"I'm going to kiss you now. Are you going to scream in my face this time?" he asked laughing.

"I promise not to," she laughed in return. Their lips then crashed together for a long, and drawn out kiss.

For now, Rumpelstiltskin's life was perfect.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated:)**


	9. Before Magic

**A/N So my mom got my laptop to the point where it kinda-sorta works. The hard drive is slowly failing so it crashed every now and then. I have to get a new hard drive. Anyways, I was able to get on here long enough to update:) I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks to all who reviewed, followed, or favorited:)**

"Ahem," Neal coughed, trying to get his father's attention while he was making out with a women that could possibly be younger than himself.

Gold released Belle and she looked at Neal blushing. Gold smiled a little at Belle's reaction.

"Belle, this is my son, Baelfire, or rather Neal is what he goes by here," Gold introduced.

"Sorry about that," she said with a small nervous smile, "I just recently got back memories, at story that can be told later. I'm glad he finally found you, he really does care about you greatly."

Neal smiled. "I'll make you a deal,"

"Oh no, not a deal.." Belle laughed.

Neal laughed with her, "I take it you don't approve of his magic much either."

"Only when he tries to cause harm with it...which is about nine times about of time. I swear, he's like a child that you can't leave alone," she laughed.

Gold came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. "You do know that I am standing right here," he said into her ear.

"I know dear, that was the point."

"Well I promise this deal has nothing to do with magic," Neal continued, "I'll tell you what he was like like before the he turned, and you tell me how he managed to catch something like you."

Belle thought about this briefly. "Deal," she decided.

"I'm afraid you have just made a bad deal dearie. I wasn't very interesting before the curse, just a poor shepherd."

"Nonetheless, I want to hear some stories about before you had magic."

"As my lady wishes," he said with a small grin.

* * *

The Charming family was back at their tiny apartment. Mary-Margaret was still looking at larger houses, but David was still set on going back to the Enchanted Forrest, so for now, they were here.

Emma had just got done telling her parents about the whole situation with Neal.

"Well that's just wonderful," her mother said sarcastically.

"Yea. Just when you think this curse couldn't have screwed up our lives anymore, WHAM!" Emma said as she threw up her hands in frustration.

"Do you think he did this on purpose?" Her father asked.

"Who, Gold?" Emma asked. David nodded. "No, I don't think so. He seemed just as surprised as everyone else. What I think is some higher power has a twisted sense of humor."

"How did Neal react to Henry?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Like anyone who just learned they had a son would. He didn't seem to try to run away from it though, he was actually pretty pissed that I never told him."

"You had very good reasons not to tell him," David included.

"And the whole fiasco with August...ugh!" Emma said as she flopped down on her bed. "Join us next week for a new episode of _Emma Swan's Life: Fifty Shades of Screwed Up_," said into her pillow.

Her mother laughed slightly and patted her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"How does Henry feel about this?" David asked.

"_Henry_ is just fine," Henry said as he entered the room with the rest of his family.

Emma sat up and her legs were now dangling off the side of her bed. "He is just as chipper as can be," Emma said as she raised her hand and directed it towards her son. "He was a little mad when he found out that I lied to him."

"And why are you so happy?" Mary-Margaret asked her grandson, poking his side playfully.

"Because this means that we are all family. You, me,Neal, Mr. Gold, Emma, and David. And Gold won't hurt any of you because family means everything to him. Even if he like really, really doesn't like you," Henry informed.

"We need to get this all sorted out," David said, bringing a hand to his forehead.

Henry smiled. "Lets have a campfire! I never had one before!"

"If you can convince Gold into a kumbayah around a campfire, we can do it," Emma said.

"Awesome!" Henry yelled as he bolted out the door.

* * *

Belle, Gold, and Neal were all standing around the pawn shop. Neal was casually looking at things that he recognized when Henry shot through the door.

"Neal! Mom said we can have a campfire and Belle and your dad can come and were suppose to talk about whatever is going on because David and Mary-Margaret want to sort things out but I don't know what it is because-"

"Slow down Henry," Neal laughed. "What is this about a campfire?"

"Mom said that we could have a campfire if I could convince into a 'kumbaya around a campfire'. They want to talk about stuff or something, I don't know. I ran out the door before they said anything else."

"Kumbaya?" Gold asked.

"It's a term used to describe used to describe a campfire gathering. Kumbaya is a song that kids sing while at summer camp," Neal informed.

"Ah."

"We'll be there," Belle informed.

"Belle!" Gold admonished.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Excellent!" Henry said before running back to their apartment.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Campfire

**A/N Guess what I survived? Another freaking car accident. This one was way worse, we rolled the car. That was my favorite car:( My brother, friend, and I were on our way to school and we hit black ice on a down hill curve. The car swerved into the guard rail and it flipped us. After we got done rolling and were trying to get out, another car hit the same patch of ice and did the same thing, except when they hit the guard rail, they didn't flip, they just got stuck on it. Their car is still driveable, my brother's and I's is totaled:( Everyone's okay though, no injuries, just fears of driving for awhile. Haha my brother's ticket says his name verses guard rail...the guard rail won lol. Anywho...Here's the next chapter. Thank you to all who have stayed with this story, followed, favorited, reviewed, or anything:)**

They managed to find a place in the woods where there were not too many trees, and they were able to drive David's truck up to the site. The rest of their cars had to stay by the road.

"Did anybody bring any chairs?"

"I didn't think about chairs"

"Of course not," he muttered.

Belle laughed "You could wear something besides your expensive suits. Do you still have your leather pants?" she teased.

Gold smiled, "I do actually, along with the dragon hide vests and lace up boots."

"What?" Emma said surprised. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Not in the least."

"I also had greenish-goldish tinted, glittery skin, curly hair, a higher voice, and no limp," the former imp informed with a small smirk.

"He was quite a sight," Belle laughed. "I sort of miss the old you."

"Do you now?" he said seductively into her ear.

"This you is lovely as well," she said leaning into him.

"Anybody see a nice log, maybe rock?" Henry asked while looking around the area.

With a snap of his Gold's fingers, two relatively clean logs appeared facing at an angle.

Belle smacked his arm.

"Ow! Do you want to sit on the ground?"

"I suppose not, but we could have found them ourselves. What was the price for these anyways?"

"A bruised shoulder it would seem," he said rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"She keeps you in line, dad," Neal laughed.

"Yes. She is also quite abusive."

"Good. You need someone who's not afraid to kick your ass."

"I would never kick your ass Rum," Belle said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Your ass to cute."

"What is with you today?" Gold half laughed.

"I'm still thinking about the leather pants," Belle stated.

"Okay, the fire's ready, can we get this over with," Emma said after David got the the fire wood to light.

"I want to roast marshmallows!" Henry said excitedly.

"Go find a stick about this long and this big around," Neal said using his arms to show the sizes, "I'll show you how to sharpen it so you can put marshmallows or hotdogs on it.

"Okay!"

While Henry went off to find his stick, the rest spread themselves out amongst the logs and sat down. David, Mary-Margaret, and Emma ended up on one log while Gold, Belle, and Neal were on the other.

"I would advise that Henry not run around town by himself anymore, Cora is hiding somewhere around here and she has a tendency to go after things that Regina cars about," Gold began.

"What? How?" Emma asked

"I would imagine the same way Hook made his way here," he answered.

"Magic bean to be exact," a familiar but unsettling voice said behind the group.

Their eyes darted to the owner of the voice behind them.

"Cora," Mary-Margaret breathed uneasily.

"Snow. I see happy family is having a nice little fireside chat. But you're missing someone," she said while surveying her surroundings. "Henry, right?"

"He is none of your concern," Emma growled.

Cora smiled evilly. "And Rumpelstiltskin has his new toy," she said staring at Belle.

"Excuse me?" Belle responded, raising her eyebrow.

"Cora, we had a deal," Gold growled.

"Oh yes, I remember that deal," she all but purred. She approached the now standing Rumpelstiltskin and forcefully kissed him. He jerked away and shoved her off.

"What the hell?" He asked angrily.

"Oh come on. You don't really expect me to believe that you actually care for her. She can't possibly know the real you."

"Belle, don't listen to her."

"It's okay," she told him and then turned to Cora. "I know that I love him and that he loves me. I may not know everything about every single thing that has ever happened to him, but I am learning every day and I know that what ever evil he as done in the past is the result of hurt and that he has the power to change himself."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she scoffed. "Anyways, I came out here for another reason."

"Stay away from him!" Neal and Emma yelled simultaneously.

"Remember, love is weakness," Cora said.

"Is that why you couldn't steal my heart?" Emma snapped.

"Cora, that boy is under my protection, and we already know that you don't stand a chance against Ms. Swan, let alone myself."

Cora merely smiled. "We'll finish this later Master," she said simply and then was engulfed in purple smoke.

"Henry!" David called...

**A/N and there will be a pt.2 sometime later to this chapter. Let me know what you think:) I had to put something in here with Cora. Spoiler Alert, depending on how long this story lasts, I'm probably gonna kill her off...haha. THANKS FOR READING:)**


End file.
